Drabble KiHyun
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Summarry: - Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun (KiHyun)
1. Chapter 1

**KiHyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Tanya, Jawab!"**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya sebuah tanya jawab singkat antara Kim Kibum si pangeran es dengan Cho Kyuhyun si evil manis disuatu sore diatas trampolin yang ada ditaman belakang rumah kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Kibum, siapa orang yang kau cintai?"

"Kau"

"Mengapa kau mencitaiku?"

"Karena kau bodoh"

"Dan kau jauh lebih bodoh, karena mencintai orang bodoh!"

Sampai disini Kyuhyun sudah kesal. Rona merah yang tadi sempat menghiasi pipi chubbynya, langsung tergantikan dengan perempatan siku-siku imajiner yang muncul dikeningnya.

"Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tau"

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah meninggalkanku"

"T-tentu saja b-bodoh, la-lagipula itu bukan p-pertanyaan tau, huh!"

"Tsundere"

"Aku tidak TSUNDERE!"

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah. antar jawab itu akan selalu berakhir dimana pipi chubby milik Kyuhyun akan terus merona tanpa henti, dan Kibum yang akan selalu tersenyum hangat dan lembut saat melihat wajah merona milik kekasihnya tersebut.

END...


	2. Chapter 2

**KiHyun**

 **Chap 2.**

 **"Kissu!"**

Ini hanya sekedar keisengan seorang Kim Kibum, si tampan tapi datar yang sedang dalam mode iblis untuk mengambil kesempatan dari kekasihnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan si evil devil Cho Kyuhyun, pemilik wajah yang manis tapi tingkah laku serupa anak setan kurang kasih sayang.

Dan saat ini ke dua pemuda tersebut si tampan Kibum dan si manis Kyuhyun, sekarang tengah saling tiduran diranjang kamar milik Kibum. Tentu karena hari ini adalah giliran kekasih manisnya yang menginap di rumahnya.

"Kyu", suara berat Kibum terdengar. Membuat pemuda manis disampingnya yang hampir terlelap kembali terjaga meski sudah setengah sadar. Dan itu berhasil membuat bibir sintal nan menggoda milik Kyuhyun terpout lucu.

"Wae? Aku ngantuk Bumieee ..", belum apa-apa Kyuhyun sudah merengek. Si evil manis tersebut sepertinya tidak sadar kalau kekasih datar yang sedang dalam mood mesumnya itu kini tengah menyeringai dan menatap intens kearahnya.

"Cium aku dulu, dan setelah itu kau boleh tidur Baby Kyu. Bagaimana?", sebenarnya Kibum sedang mengambil kesempatan saat ini. Karena si datar tampan itu tau betul, jika kekasih manisnya sudah dalam ambang batas kesadarannya amat sangat gampang sekali untuk memanipulasinya.

Dan anehnya Kyuhyun seperti itu hanya pada Kibum-nya seorang.

Kalau boleh dikatakan juga, ini Kibum saja yang mesumnya sedang kumat!.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang memang sudah dalam keadaan otak terhuyung ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa pikir lagi langsung mendekat kearah Kibum-nya. Karena sekarang yang ada dikepala si evil manis tersebut ia ingin cepat segera menuju alam mimpi.

Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyadari seringai yang semakin lebar diwajah kekasih datarnya itu semakin lebar. Tidak sadar bahwa bagian bawahnya sedang dalam bahaya.

Seketika itu juga Kibum langsung saja mencium Kyuhyun dengan sedikit beringas, membuat sang korban langsung saja terjaga dalam kondisi otak penuh. Si manis berpipi chubby itu membulatkan mata bonekanya terkejut, dan alaram berbahaya mulai berdenging dikepalanya. Ini tidak baik, dan ini sangat buru. Karena Kyuhyun tau ini akan berlanjut sampai tubuhnya sudah penuh tanda merah dan lelah.

"Engehhh...", lenguhan pertama Kyuhyun akhirnya lolos saat lidah Kibum sudah memasuki goa hangat mulutnya. Pemuda manis tersebut berusaha mengehentikan kekasihnya yang sepertinya tengah diliputi nafsu.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun merutuki kebiasaan buruknya yang gampang sekali mau menuruti perkataan kekasih mesum yang sialnya tampan dan amat dicintainya tersebut, ketika ia dalam keadaan mengantuk. Sedangkan Kibum semakin menyeringai senang ketika di rasanya Kyuhyun mulai menyerah dan mengikuti permainannya.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap, ia masih bisa berjalan esok hari


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabbel KiHyun**

 **Chap 3**

 **"SMS!"**

Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh pasangan si manusia es dari kutub Kim Kibum dan Si anak setan dari neraka Cho Kyuhyun belum bisa bertemu. Tentu setelah kegiatan panas mereka minggu lalu itu, ternyata karena si Kibum mesum yang adalah kekasihnya. Akan pergi ke Amerika untuk urusan bisnisnya selam 2 minggu. Pantaslah malam itu Kibum dan si evil manis kekasihnya itu lembur sampai pagi melakukan kegiatan panas mereka diranjang.

Salah satu alasan yang membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun sampai genap seminggu ini belum bisa juga berjalan dengan normal. Kibum benar-benar membantainya malam itu, dalam artian penuh kenikmatan sekaligus kesengsaraan. Disaat yang bersamaan. Meski awalnya menolak tetap saja Kyuhyun ikut menikmati toh kan itu enak. Oke stop ini bukan fic rate M!

Dan saat si setan manis itu tengah bergulang-guling diatas kasurnya dengan kesal. Wajahnya tertekuk masam dan bibir merahnya mengerucut imut. Jangan lupakan mata bulat bak bonekanya yang memandang benda persegi panjang pintar miliknya dengan pandangan tajamnya. Seolah ia akan membuat benda yang adalah handphonenya sendiri itu hancur lebur.

Tentu saja karena benda itu tidak juga berdering dan bergetar. Intinya sih seirang Cho kyuhyun tengah rindu akan kekasih datarnya yang belum pulang juga. Walau sampai Kibum ubanan pun Kyuhyun tidak akan mau mengakuinya. Tapi sekarang lihatlah, siapa yang kesal dan galau begini kalau si datar itu tidak ada? Kyuhyun boleh saja anak setan, tapi hati tetap saja Hello Kitty Baby. Apa lagi Si mesum datar itu belum menelfonnya atau mengirim pesan padanya.

Drrrttt...Drrrttttt...,

Kyuhyun yang merasakan handphonenya bergetar langsung saja terlonjak duduk dan menatap layar ponselnya dengan berbinar-binar saat sebuah pesan masuk dari Kibumnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka pesan apa yang kekasih datar nan mesumnya itu katakan. Dan mulai membacanya dengan serius. Dan ...,

BLUSSHH!

Seketika wajah manis Kyuhyun berubah jadi merah padam. Bahkan tanpa sadar airmatanya kini sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Kyuhyun Terisak tapi entah kenapa meski wajahnya bersimbah airmata, tapi seulas senyum malu-malu dan penuh bahagia terlihat jelas disana. Dan Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya yang tidak bisa berhenti merona.

"Dasar Kibum pabbo. Tidak romantis sekali, sialan! Awas saja aku tidak akan memberinya jatah", gumamnya sendiri tidak jelas.

Tapi apa yang sebenarnya membuat Kyuhyun si evil devil bertingkah demikian setelah melihat pesan yang dikirim oleh kekasihnya si tampan tapi mesum, Kim Kibum.

Inilah sepenggal pesan singkat ata SMS yang Kibum kirim untuk kekasihnya.

"Baby, bersiap-siaplah minggu depan. Aku akan melamar mu".

END...


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabble KiHyun!**

 **Chap 4.**

 **"CaMer (Calon Mertua)"**

Satu minggu sudah berlalu. Tibalah saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu sekaligus yang paling mendebarkan bagi dua pasang sejoli yang akhirnya setelah lima tahun menjalin kasih memutuskan untuk menuju ke jenjang yang lebih serius lagi. Dua pasang manusia dari alam yang berbeda, maksudnya kepribadiannya bukan alamnya jadi jangan salah paham.

Dan saat ini pasangan tersebut yang tak lain adalah si datar Kim Kibum dan kekasih manisnya si evil devil Cho Kyuhyun kini tengah berada diruang tamu kediaman milik kediaman keluarga Kim. Setelah sebelumnya mereka berdua telah meminta restu pada kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang dengan mudahnya langsung direstui karena meski Kyuhyun itu jelmaan anak setan tapi asal tau saja kedua orang tuanya bak malaikat tanpa sayap yang diturunkan di bumi.

Tapi lain lagi dengan kedua orang tua Kibum, kekasih datarnya. Karena sebenarnya Kyuhyun pernah mengalami perang dunia entah sudah yang keberapa kali dengan eomma sang kekasih. Dan kalau boleh jujur si manis jelmaan anak setan itu lebih menyukai appa Kibumnya yang memang lebih kalem dan sangat baik hati, tak jauh beda dengan pribadi kedua orang tuanya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong karena hal itu jugalah Kyuhyun duduk dengan gelisah dan was-was disamping Kibumnya. Apalagi kini kedua orang tua kekasih datarnya sudah berada tepat dan duduk dihadapan kedua sepasang kekasih tersebut. Terutama sang eomma kekasihnya yang sedari tadi menatap super tajam ke arah si pemuda manis itu. Walau jujur dalam hati Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencolok mata calon eomma mertuanya itu dengan tangannya.

Dan untung saja kalau wanita paruh baya itu adalah calon mertuanya, siapa lagi jika bukan seorang nyonya agung Kim Heecheul. Istri pria tampan berwajah oriental tuan besar Kim Hankyung. Pria kaya baik hati yang entah kenapa bisa bertemu dan menikah dengan wanita jelmaan iblis tersebut. Yang sialnya harus Kyuhyun akui hebat karena melahirkan seorang anak yang tampan tapi datar dan mesum yang amat dicintainya setengah mati itu. Dan juga yang sering beradu mulut dan bertengkar dengannya hanya demi mencari perhatian Kibum yang mereka anggap hanya milik mereka masing-masing.

Kekanakan sekali! Tapi memang begitulah hubungan calon mantu dan calon mertua tersebut. Beruntunglah kalau dua pria beda usia tapi satu paket anak dan ayah, Kibum dan Kim Hankyung tersebut, adalah pawang dari dua orang beda gender tapi satu tabiat itu.

"Jadi intinya kalian berdua ingin meminta restu dari ku begitu?", Heecheul sang nyonya agung akhirnya langsung berbicara to the poin. Tidak lupa dengan tatapan super tajamnya yang ia berikan pada Kyuhyun. Calon mantu kurang ajar yang sialnya dicintai oleh putra tampan sejagat rayanya setengah mati.

"Tentu saja eomma", sahut Kibum dengan menunjukan killer smilenya. Membuat Heecheul jadi berfangilringan sendiri dalam hati. Dan membuat Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya merona malu.

"Kalau appa tentu saja setuju. Kau juga setujukan Cheulie?", Tuan Kim menatap sang istri dengan lembut. Pria yang masih tampan diusianya yang sudah setengah baya itu tau kalau istrinya tersebut masih dilema. Antara rela dan tidak rela untuk melepas sang putra tampan satu-satunya tersebut hidup bersama dengan pemuda manis tapi kurang ajar itu.

meski jika boleh jujur Heecheul sendiri sebenarnya sudah terlanjur menyayangi calon menantu setannya itu. Karena buktinya selama lima tahun Kyuhyun dan Kibum berpacaran, wanita cantik itu tidak pernah melarang atau menghalangi hubungan keduanya, meski hampir setiap bertemu ia dan Kyuhyun sering beradu mulut demi mendapatkan perhatian Kibum?.

Ditempatnya Kyuhyun memandang Heecheul harap-harap cemas. Jujur saja kalau si ikal manis tersebut takut juga kalau tidak sampai direstui. Apalagi jika diingat ia yang kadang sering beradu mulut dengan calon mertuanya itu. Kyuhyun jadi takut ditolak jadi mantu. Karena masih pacaran saja Kyuhyun sudah durhaka sama Heecheul. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia mencengkeram tangan Kibumnya erat. Sedangkan Kibum hanya diam saja, meski tangannya sakit karena terlalu kuat dicengkeram. Ingat meski Kyuhyun itu kurus tetap saja ia namja.

"Aku akan memberi restu ku. Jika anak setan ini mau bersikap sopan padaku", ujar Heecheul santai. Walau Kibum, Hankyung dan Kyuhyun tau kalau wanita itu tengah bersmirk ria di hatinya.

Kibum dan Hankyung appanya saling pandang, sedangkan Kyuhyun melotot tidak terima kearah iblis wanita yang sialnya calon mertuanya tersebut. Enak saja dia dibilang tidak bersikap sopan! Si evil Cho Kyuhyun tentu tidak terima, karena sedari tadi ia datang, dirinya tidak bertingkah kurang ajar. Dan Kyuhyun merasa sebentar lagi dirinya akan meledak.

Hankyung bahkan sudah memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pening dengan kelakuan istri dan calon menantunya. Dan Kibum hanya semakin menatap datar sang eomma dan kekasihnya yang selalu bertingkah kekanakan itu. Dan Kibum yakin kalau sebentar lagi pasti_,

"Yak! Kim Kibum, kenapa kau mesti lahir dari eomma galak sepertinya?!", tunjuk Kyuhyun yang memang tidak sopan pada calon mertuanya. Membuat Heecheul tambah melotot kearahnya, dan bersiap untuk menjewer telinga si manis yang sekali lagi saya katakan memang kurang ajar.

"Yak! Anak setan, kemari kau! Jangan lari karena aku akan menghukum mu!", balas Heecheul yang kini tengah berlarian dihalaman rumah besar Kim karena Kyuhyun yang sudah kabur lebih dulu. Dan lihatlah sekarang kedua orang beda status tapi sama-sama masih calon tersebut, iya calon mertua dan calon mantu tentunya terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran.

_, saling berteriak dan bermain kejar-kejaran seperti biasa. Sekela lagi SEPERTI BIASA! Catat itu kalau perlu.

Sedangkan untuk kesekian kaliannya dan entah yang ke berapa pertemuan apapun jika mereka sudah berkumpul maka bisa dipastikan kalau baik Heecheul atau Kyuhyun tidak ada yang mau mengalah jika sudah saling beradu mulut. Tentu saja, hanya akan berakhir ketika keduanya sama-sama lelah dan menjadi akur saat itu juga.

Dan kalau sudah begitu, Hankyung dan Kibum akan selalu merasa bahwa Kyuhyun dan Heecheul lebih pantas untuk menjadi ibu dan anak yang sebenarnya.

End / Next ?

But this special chap...😊😊 semoga kalian suka 😆😆 makasih banyak untuk yang udah ripiu, fav and follow 😃😃😃 Kamsahamnida, arigatou 😊😊😊


End file.
